Happy Goes to School
|season = 1 |number = 4 |airdate = 17/05/1999 |writer = Freddrick Gorgote |director = Kevin Costo |previous = Monkey Bar Mishap |next = Happy and the Fruit Olympics|image = File:6.jpeg|250px]]}} TV Guide synopsis Happy Appy goes to a school, where he heals kids and helps kids with their homework. Plot The episode begins with a close up of a school bell ringing. It cuts to Happy Appy, who is standing next to a kid sitting at a desk. The kid is trying to answer a math problem, but gives up and says "I don't know how to do my homework!” The teacher said, "Class is dismissed." The kid is ashamed that he didn’t know how to do his homework, but Happy says "That's all right! I’ll sing you the math song, and you’ll understand!" After the kid gasps, Happy sings a song about math. It was distorted in both audio and video, but I could thankfully make out the lyrics. I'm gonna show you how to do your homework! 7 plus 4 is 11, and 9 minus 2 is 7, Math's not a chore, because 15 minus 11 equals 4! 6 plus 2 is eight, and you're doing great, Now, here's the last 3! You're on a spree! 66 minus 55 is 11, and -5 plus 12 is 7, Two minus one, and now your homework is done! After that, the kid says "Wow! Thanks, Happy Appy!". After that, Happy goes into a science class, where a kid is messing around with a Bunsen burner. Eventually, the kid gets his finger burned by accident. Happy informs “Never play with a Bunsen burner without adult supervision! If you don't, you might get hurt like Eddie here!” After his short monologue, Happy puts an ice pack on Eddie's burn, and he thanks Happy. A few seconds after Happy puts the ice pack over the kid's burn; he hears an argument coming from the hallway. It cuts to a bully mocking a young kid, telling him that his art project is the dumbest thing ever. Because of this, the younger kid starts crying. After some more mocking, the bully runs off laughing. As he leaves, Happy comes over and tells the kid to never give up at what he likes doing. The kid instantly cheers up and runs into a classroom, presumably to tell a teacher about the bully. Then the episode ends, but before it does, there is a brief shot of Happy saying, "665 plus 1 is 666!" This was removed in some versions. Trivia Although 15 minus 11 equals 4, math is still a chore. Deleted scenes *One deleted scene with a deleted song sequence was supposed to take place between the math and science scenes. In it, Happy goes into a Social Studies class and finds a kid who is struggling with his homework about the American Revolution. Happy then tells the kid to watch what the teacher is going to put on, which is the Schoolhouse Rock segment about the American Revolution, "The Shot Heard Round the World," this may have been due to copyright reasons. *In another deleted scene, Happy notices that the cafeteria special is goulash, and proceeds to give all the kids juice boxes. This was scrapped because one of the crew recalled that when he was in school, the goulash tasted good. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Category:Happy Appy (TV show)